Achievements
Completing Achievements gives you rewards in the form of Experience and crowns. There are 99 Achievements currently available: Lying the Foundation Complete the tutorial: 10 / New Barracks Build your first Barracks: 10 / 5 To Battle! Recruit 15 Grunts: 10 / 5 Governor Upgrade Town Hall to level 5: 100 / 10 Upgrade Town Hall to level 10: 1,000 / 20 Upgrade Town Hall to level 20: 1,000 / 20 Long-awaited Bank Build your first Bank: 10 / 5 Build 2 Banks: 10 / 5 Build 3 Banks: 10 / 5 Best Storages Upgrade the Bank to level 25: 10 / 5 Scout Explore any 1 area: 10 / 5 Build 2 Banks: 10 / 5 Build 3 Banks: 10 / 5 Capacious Barn Build your first Barn: 10 / 5 Build 2 Barns: 10 / 5 Build 3 Barns: 10 / 5 Reserve Stock Upgrade the Barn to level 15: 10 / 5 The First Plant Build your first Mint Gold: 10 / 5 Rapid Growth Build a Worker's House: 10 / 5 Marching Fields Build 4 Parade Grounds: 10 / 5 Particularly Special Acquire VIP status: 10 / 5 Valued Opinion Rate the game on Android Market: 10 / 5 In the Loop Like the game on Facebook: 10 / 5 Share Your Tweet Join us on Twitter: 10 / 5 Path of Glory Earn 300 rating points: 10 / 5 Aggressor Attack 5 players: 10 / 5 Conqueror! Win 20000 resources in a day: 10 / 5 Successfully defend against 250 attacks: 100 / 50 Successfully defend against 5,000 attacks: 1,000 / 100 Strike at the Heart Destroy 5 enemy Tow Halls: 10 / 5 Donate 5,000 Clan Castle capacity worth of reinforcements: 100 / 25 Donate 25,000 Clan Castle capacity worth of reinforcements: 1,000 / 250 Savage Strikes Kill 100 enemy soldiers: 10 / 5 Explorer Unlock the 5th mission of the Campaign: 10 / 5 Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir: 100 / 10 Steal 1,000,000 Dark Elixir: 1,000 / 20 Stars of Glory Earn 30 stars for the Campaign: 100 / 250 Reach the Master League: 500 / 1,000 Become a Champion!: 2,000 / 2,000 Governor Upgrade the Town Hall to level 5: 50 / 50 Destroy 250 X-Bows in Multiplayer battles: 100 / 100 Destroy 2,500 X-Bows in Multiplayer battles: 1,000 / 200 Economist Build 3 Mints: 50 / 100 Destroy 250 Inferno Towers in Multiplayer battles: 500 / 200 Destroy 5,000 Inferno Towers in Multiplayer battles: 5,000 / 1,000 Mountains of Gold Harvest 100 thousand coins from buildings: 50 / 50 Harvest 50 million coins from buildings: 500 / 200 Sea of Gold Upgrade the Mint to level 5: 100 / 25 Collect 15,000,000 Gold in Clan War bonuses: 500 / 100 Collect 100,000,000 Gold in Clan War bonuses: 5,000 / 1,000 Best of the Best Your clan is in Top 10 in the region: 100 / 25 Miller Completing every currently available Achievement gives a total of 8,687 Gems and 35,320 Experience, which is enough to buy all five Builder's Huts (and then some) thanks to the newly added achievements. 15 Megawatt Shock Upgrade the Hidden Tesla" to level 5: 100 / 25 Gardener Clean up 15 Garbage Plants / 25 Major Caliber Build a "Big Bertha" / 25 Special Stuffing Unlock 2 sheep types for Bertha / 25 Unlock 4 sheep types for Bertha / 25 Unlock 6 sheep types for Bertha / 25 Clan Ties Upgrade the Clan Castle to level 5 / 25 Soldiers of Fortune Recruit any 15 soldiers in the Clan Castle / 25 Devoted Player Log in to the game for 7 consecutive days / 25 High Above Ground Upgrade the Gun Turret 5 times / 25 High Fire Upgrade the Mortar to level 5 / 25 Towards Knowledge Build a Lab / 25 Border Keeper Upgrade the Watch Tower to level 5 / 25